


the fallen

by hqten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kuroken - Freeform, Christmas, Domestic, Fluff, Gymnastics, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Proposals, Winter, canonverse, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: the first christmas, akaashi had panicked, calling every one of bokuto’s friends that he knew for help and scrolling through pages of ‘gift ideas for men’ on amazon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. part one

part one

december 24th

“merry christmas,” akaashi keiji said, thanking the cashier. he had spent the afternoon looking for the perfect gift for his boyfriend, bokuto koutarou. despite it being their third christmas since moving in together, akaashi was still unsure if bokuto actually liked the things that he bought.

the first christmas, akaashi had panicked, calling every one of bokuto’s friends that he knew for help and scrolling through pages of ‘gift ideas for men’ on amazon. after two weeks and twelve cancelled orders, he had settled on a simple locket with their initials engraved. the second year, a professional photograph of the two of them, which was now hung up in their living room. and this year, a simple owl figurine carved out of wood. he knew it wasn’t much, but it would fascinate bokuto, which was enough.

bokuto’s gifts over the years were somewhat different. last year, he had given akaashi a stuffed bear that akaashi was convinced bokuto had already had since childhood. and the year before, akaashi received a bar of soap. he had spent the next few weeks wondering if bokuto had tried to subtly tell him that he smelt, before bokuto informed him that he bought it because ‘it’s your favourite flavour’. 

regardless, akaashi loved anything and everything that bokuto gave him. 

akaashi drove home and parked, and saw that bokuto’s car wasn’t in the second parking space outside. he must have gone out. akaashi frowned when he saw no message from bokuto, but concluded that he had forgotten to tell him. 

the owl didn’t take long to wrap and akaashi placed it under the tree with the rest of their presents. these were things given to them by their friends and other items such as a new frying pan for the kitchen that wasn’t technically a present, but they had bought recently. there was nothing there that he didn’t recognise, so maybe bokuto’s gift to akaashi hadn’t yet arrived.

akaashi lay on the sofa and turned on the television, idly flicking through the channels and eventually settling on a popular christmas movie that he didn’t actually like. after an hour had passed and bokuto wasn’t home, akaashi sent a quick text to him. he wasn’t worried, bokuto knew how to look after himself. he was just surprised that bokuto hadn’t told him anything beforehand.

another hour went by and bokuto still hadn’t replied. akaashi considered calling him, but decided against it. he didn’t want to seem paranoid. maybe bokuto was delayed somewhere. or he didn’t have signal. or something else had happened.

it was fairly late now so akaashi decided to go to bed, choosing to sleep on the sofa so that bokuto’s arrival would wake him up. he turned off the television and closed his eyes, pulling a blanket over himself.

-

“keiji!”

the front door was pushed open and akaashi sat up on the sofa, squinting as the living room light was turned on.  
“kou?”

“i missed you.” bokuto threw his arms around akaashi and hugged him tightly.

“kou?”

“yeah?”

“where were you all day?”

bokuto stepped back, biting his lip.  
“i was out.”

akaashi noticed that bokuto didn’t fully answer his question but was too tired to dispute it.  
“okay. i’m going back to sleep now.”

“don't you wanna sleep in the bedroom?” bokuto asked, pointing towards the door. “the bed’s probably more comfortable-”

“sure.” akaashi stood up and went towards their bedroom, stopping when bokuto didn’t follow him. “are you not coming?”

“i’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“alright.” he opened the bedroom door. “goodnight.”

“night, keiji.”


	2. part two

part two

december 25th

“morning,” akaashi mumbled to no one in particular as he awoke and sat up in bed. he blinked away the sleep from his eyes to see that their shared bed was empty. “kou?”

“i’m in the kitchen!”

akaashi shuffled to the kitchen to see bokuto in front of the oven, flipping a pancake with an ever present smile on his face.  
“morning,” he repeated, studying his boyfriend. “oh, and merry christmas.”

“it’s christmas?!” bokuto put the pan down on the cooker and glanced at akaashi. “today?”

“yeah.” akaashi watched as the pancake bokuto was currently frying started to burn. “you didn’t forget, did you?”

“of course not!” bokuto tipped the now thoroughly browned pancake onto a plate and pushed it towards akaashi. “i remembered. do you want a pancake?”

“thank you.” akaashi glanced at their christmas tree and counted the number of presents underneath, realising it was the same amount as yesterday. “what did you get me?”

bokuto froze.  
“it’s a surprise,” he said cheerily. “you’ll find out later.”

akaashi hummed.

they ate and showered. while bokuto was getting dressed, akaashi looked around their bedroom to see if bokuto had hidden his gift anywhere. it wasn’t that he was snooping; he liked to know things ahead of time. however, his search proved fruitless and he sighed as bokuto came into their room.

“keiji? what’s up?”

“nothing.” akaashi gave him a smile. “are you ready for the presents yet?”

they sat on the living room carpet and bokuto unwrapped the first present; a cutlery set from miya osamu and a note on the tag that said ‘and atsumu as well’. there was also a volleyball from hinata, a premium subscription to some service from kuroo and kenma, and a book akaashi had been wanting to read from udai tenma.

finally, bokuto opened his own gift, beaming as he admired the owl.  
“it’s perfect!” he grinned and kissed akaashi’s cheek. “i love it. i love you.”

“i’m glad,” akaashi whispered softly. “but kou?”

“huh?”

“what did you get for me?”

bokuto smirked.  
“it’s a surprise.”

“when do i find out?”

“soon.” akaashi started to protest but bokuto placed a finger on his lips. “if you really want to know, i can give it to you now.”

“i don’t want to wait.”

“but you waited five years before you confessed to me, didn’t you?” bokuto laughed. from his pocket, he pulled a scrap of paper that looked like it had been torn from a notebook .

“merry christmas, keiji,” he said solemnly.

“you got me paper? thank you, i suppose.”

“no! read what it says.”

akaashi read the scrawled writing aloud.  
“check the ceiling fan?”

“yeah!”

“what’s that supposed to mean?”

bokuto raised both eyebrows.  
“it means that you should check the ceiling fan! i thought it would be obvious.”

akaashi glanced at the fan, which was around three metres off the ground.  
“the ceiling is quite high. i don’t think i’ll be able to reach.”

“i’ll have to do it for you!”

“you won’t be able to reach either.”

he wagged a finger at akaashi.  
“i’ll stand on a chair! and jump!”

“that’s dangerous.”

bokuto laughed and dragged one of the chairs from the kitchen to their living room.  
“i’ll be fine!” he stood on the chair and stretched upwards, akaashi watching as the chair rocked slightly under his weight.

“koutarou, darling.”

“i’m almost there.” bokuto sprung off, plucking something from the top off the fan and leaping into a forward roll which ended with him kneeling at akaashi’s feet.

akaashi furrowed his brow in displeasure.  
“you could have hurt yourself.”

bokuto waved a hand, his eyes shining in glee.  
“this is worth it.” he uncovered his hands to reveal a small velvet box. he opened it.

“merry christmas, keiji.”

there was a ring.


	3. part three

part three

“a ring?” akaashi asked, incredulous.

bokuto nodded.  
“akashi keiji-”

“it’s akaashi.”

bokuto pouted.  
“you’re making it really difficult for me to propose right now.”

“sorry. go ahead.”

“akaashi keiji, will you be my lawfully wedded husband?”

“that’s what you say at weddings, not engagements.”

eyebrows knotted, bokuto looked up.  
“so what do i say?”

akaashi got down on his knee in front of bokuto, a warm smile spreading across his face.  
“you ask me to marry you.”

bokuto cleared his throat.  
“akaa-”

“yes.”

“wait, really?” bokuto jumped to his feet, pulling akaashi up with him. “you’ll marry me? i thought you would say no!”

“why would i say no?”

bokuto grinned sheepishly.  
“i don’t know. but i put a lot of effort into this-”

“yeah?” akaashi leaned in close. “what did you do?”

“i had to order and pick up the ring.” bokuto spoke excitedly, clearly proud of himself. “and then i had to wait for you to go to bed so i could hide the box.” he frowned. “i didn’t tell you where i was last night because i didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”

“that’s what you were doing?”

“and i had to pretend to forget so you wouldn’t suspect anything.” bokuto looked down. “but i promise i didn’t forget.”

“i know, kou.”

“merry christmas, keiji.”

“merry christmas.” akaashi kissed the top of bokuto’s forehead. “but you still shouldn’t have jumped off the chair.”

“why not?”

“you could have fallen.”

“i already fell.”

“what?” akaashi scanned bokuto’s face, as if to look for evidence of an injury. “you fell?”

bokuto’s eyes lit up and he smiled, his lips twisting in a perfect mixture of tenderness and delight.  
“yeah. in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated hehe
> 
> i absolutely love wordplay so look out for that in future fics ;)


End file.
